1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus, a multi display system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus, a multi display system and a control method thereof receiving an image signal having resolution higher than a maximum resolution of a display unit to be displayed by the display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus processing an image signal supplied from an image signal supplying source, and displaying in a display unit.
Here, the image signal supplying source is connected with the display apparatus, and supplies an image signal having a resolution which a display unit of the display apparatus is capable of displaying to the display apparatus. In general, the image signal supplying source supplies an image signal having a maximum resolution of the display unit to the display apparatus. This image signal supplying source includes various devices capable of supplying an image signal such as a computer main body, a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, a video tape recorder (VTR), etc.
However, a conventional display apparatus is capable of displaying an image signal having resolution equal to or less than a maximum resolution which is the maximum resolution which a display unit is capable of displaying, but is incapable of displaying an image signal having resolution that is higher than the maximum resolution. Accordingly, if an image signal of a resolution that is higher than the maximum resolution of the display unit is received, the conventional display apparatus lowers the resolution to be appropriate to the maximum resolution of the display unit, and displays in the display unit, thereby failing to display the image at the input high resolution.